multnomahufandomcom-20200215-history
Multnomah Twitter Community
The students at Multnomah University have a significant community on Twitter, where they have established regular communications about Multnomah events and series of running jokes. Hashtags are often used to represent running events or jokes between students. This page is a directory of Twitter accounts and popular hashtags used in the Multnomah Twitter Community. Account Directory Official Accounts *Multnomah Biblical Seminary - @museminary *Multnomah Career Services - @MU_CareerCenter *Multnomah IT Department - @multnomahit *Multnomah Reno - @multnomahRT *Multnomah University - @multnomahu Staff and Faculty *Lubeck, Ray - @RayLubeck (inactive) Undergraduate Students *Beck, Tyler - @tybeck3 *Bentley, Ryan - @BigBentley15 *Borelis, Joe - @tweetlesspojoe (inactive) *Cole, Joshua - @cuddlecole *Comer, Matthew - @comerface *Davis, Austin - @AndAustinAnd *Davis, Kayla - @KackleDavis *Francis, Kaylee - @KayleeFran *Griffith, Laura - @laurajgriffith *Hezmalhalch, Lisa - @MultnomahLisa (inactive) *Hill, Ryan - @Ryan_underHill *Johnson, David - @davidjoh *Layton, Shea - @jacfalcon *McInnis, Andrea - @andreaboo_122 *Roberson, John - @Rohnjoberson *Stevenson, Shaun - @shaunstvn *Tate, Cameron - @t8tinator *Moon, A.J. - @moon_meister Graduate and Seminary Students *Lussier, John - @JohnLuce Parody/Humor *Overheard in the JCA - @OverheardInJCA Alumni/Departed *Bennett, Jared - @dude_from_pdx *Daman, Micah - @micahdaman *Paterno, Alex - @alexmpaterno Etc. *Lancaster - @LancasterPDX *Westward - @WestwardTheBand Popular Hastags :See: Hashtags Active *biblecollegeproblems - A tag suggesting issues specifically related to Bible colleges. (Similar to the concept of the "Third World Problems" meme.) *muchapel - Tweets related to chapel topics, speakers, and events occuring during and/or related to chapel. *proftag - The tag representing nickname hashtags for staff and faculty at Multnomah. *typical_____ - With the first or last name of a professor in the blank, this is a way to hashtag a professor who does not currently have a #proftag. Active Proftags *dlock - The #proftag for doctor Dan Lockwood. (Created by Shea Layton) *dmoney - The #proftag for doctor Domani Pothen. (Created by John Roberson) *drlawlesssingalongblog - The #proftag for Elliott Lawless. (Created by Shea Layton) *gurndawg - The #proftag for professor Mike Gurney. (Created by Shea Layton and Tyler Comstock) *hauffopolis - The #proftag for doctor Tom Hauff. (Creator unknown) *hotwheels - The #proftag for doctor Dale Wheeler. A reference to his nickname "Hot Wheels" or "Big Wheel". (Created by AJ Moon) *killerkutz - The #proftag for doctor Karl Kutz. (Creator unknown) *profsaruman - The #proftag for professor Dan Christiansen. It is a reference to the character Saruman in the book series The Lord of the Rings. (Created by Shea Layton) *toppercentage - The #proftag for doctor Daniel Scalberg. This is a reference to a character in a Pokemon video game, who refers to one of his pokemon, Rattata, as being in the Top Percentage. (Created by Shea Layton) *wardtothejonge - The #proftag for professor Dave Jongeward. (Created by Shea Layton) *zichterpower - The #proftag for professor Joseph Zichterman. Possibly the first specific #proftag. (Created by Tyler Comstock) Inactive *bathroomfiasco2k12 - A hashtag designated to tweets and pictures related to the transfer of Ben Bedlions entire bedroom to the South Aldrich bathroom. (Created by Gregory Woodman) *callthekopps - The #proftag for Tom and Bonnie Kopp, who have now retired as professors from Multnomah. (Created by Shea Layton) *chapeltweet - The previous hashtag to represent relations to chapel, replaced by #muchapel. *mmmwachyasaemenes - The #proftag for Jim Saemenes. This a reference to the song Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap. (Created by Shea Layton) *mugmc12 - The hashtag for the 2012 Global Ministries Conference at Multnomah. *chapelcrisis2k12 - A hashtag designated to tweets concerning the location of chapel in Spring Term 2012 (created by Josh McKinley) Category:Directory